The Helper of Dreamers
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: *COMPLETE* The dreams of a Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha are about to get a helping hand to have them come true. The person is someone the never expected to know their dreams and hopes. K/I, S/M Soon to be R, with lemons! PG-13 to R
1. Prologe

A young woman, possibly fourteen sat in a tree watching a group of people searching for something. She didn't know their names, but soon she knew there dreams. The girl in a strange kimono, a short green skirt, and white top she had black hair and black eyes. Her dreams were to be with this Hanyou named Inuyasha. He had cute dog ears that were silver furred, that perfectly matched his long sliver hair. His golden eyes seemed stern and angry. But under, he seemed caring and had deep affections for the girl Kagome, the girl who liked him. None of the group saw the woman who watched, not even Inuyasha smelled her. 

Her features were covered, by the darkness of the shade of the tree. Next she saw a woman with a big boomerang on her back, she had long black hair, with pink eye shadow and black eyes. She seemed to have a crush on Miroku the Houshi (Buddhist Priest). She smiled at the hope of getting her together with whom she desired, but that would take time. Then the young man, who had rosary and cloth on his left hand. Two golden hoops in his right ear, and one in his left ear, his black hair was in a small and low pony-tail. Black eyes with a staff, wearing dark blue robes (in the manga its black and dark purple). By his dreams, she knew had to look out for him, considering he was a pervert, but other than that he seemed to like Sango, a Youkai exterminator. 

"This sounds so cute." the girl mused. The little fox youkai, with a fox tail, and fox like legs, and dark red hair, that was pulled back into a pony-tail by blue ribbon. He wore blue and black. And had big blue eyes. Had no dreams of loving someone. But manly to stay with his friends, to whom he had grown very attached to. "That is a nice dream, Shippou." she commented in a low whisper. She wanted to help them, attain their dreams, what they desires of love, hope, and happiness. She smelled scents that even Inuyasha couldn't. She smelled around Kagome, the scent of love, and caring for Inuyasha, and yet two fears came with it. One was the fear of rejection, the other was when he turned into a full youkai. Soon she knew that Inuyasha started to smell her scent, she quickly moved to a different spot, so he could no longer smell her scent. She decided right then and there she really wanted to help them. She just had to wait a bit longer. 


	2. Meeting a New Friend

AN: Okay I got the idea for this story from Red and Gold by Gloria Stone, and Dreams by kmf. I send my thanks to them for writing their awesome stories. If they hadn't then I would have never have thought of this story. I do highly recommend, reading those stories. Dreams just cute, and Red and Goldis good, and somewhat its into the feelings of others and is written very well, both are. Thanks and read on. 

~Aurora Belmont

Also I do not own Inuyasha! 

Kagome laid on her bed mat, watching everyone else, but mainly Inuyasha. Oh, so many times she dreamed of him. Just him with her, but the memories of Kikyo still remained, he wanted to be Kikyo. The images still very vivid in her memory was of Kikyo trying to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. If he wanted to be with Kikyo, she wouldn't stand in the way, even though she feared it. Kagome soon fell into a state of sleep , looking in Inuyasha's direction 

__

I don't believe this! Inuyasha thought _She's already asleep before I even had a chance to argue with her. _he growled deep in this throat in slight frustration, and yearning. He longed to make her, his and his alone, he cared for Kagome deeply but was too shy to admit or show his affection for her. Hours pasted and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, his eyes started to get droopy, when his sensitive ears, picked up screaming in the distance. Everyone else heard it too. Kagome was the first to stand and run to where the voice was. When they got there, a figure was in the road crying, while others were throwing rocks, and other things at it. Kagome, quickly put up her bow with an arrow set in place. "Hey! Leave it alone!" She shouted pulling the arrow back, by the string. They took one look at the bow and arrow and ran. Kagome, put it down and walked calmly to the figure. "Are you alright?" She asked. 

It looked up, into Kagome's face. "I'm fine, thank you." Kagome realized it was a girl, with… cat ears! She couldn't resist , rubbing her ears. The girl only purred, as Kagome gently massaged her ears. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared. "You don't do that to people you don't know!" Kagome only looked back, and glared. "She doesn't seem to mind." Kagome looked back, to the young girl. She had long and flowing light ruby hair. Her hair was parted on the right. She had tassels that were the same length as Inuyasha's but were soft. She had lovely, enlightening silver eyes, the pupil were slits just like a cats. To Kagome, this girl looked like some type of angel. But she had black furred ears, with black tuffs of fur at the tip. She also had a black tail. She had one earring in her right ear, and it was curled and was a bit long and white. Her left ear had two, one was a golden hoop the other a long white curl. Beads, protruded from underneath her hair. They a lined around her tassels. Her choker was white, as well. White beads went down to her collar bone, with ruby sheer cloth. Her kimono was all white, nothing but white It was a low neck, the sleeves long and puffy. Three sets of beads, came from the plunging neckline, the middle the longest. "Why were those people throwing things at you?" Sango questioned. The girl stood. "Because… I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha thought to himself _Even for a hanyou, Sesshomaru would melt.. _[1] As she walked, she was as graceful as a Hime would be. But also her movement was majestic. That hit the bucket to Inuyasha _Yeah Sesshomaru would like even if she is a hanyou…_ but shook his muses away. "What is your name?" the dog hanyou asked of the cat hanyou. The girl smiled "My name is Shinrami, it is nice to meet you all." 

__

Hell Inuyasha thought _She does sound like a Hime_ Kagome was the first. "Well I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." This was said whiled she pointed to her companions, respectively. "Thank you for, your help." She replied with a grin. She knew them all too well. Soon she saw Inuyasha sniffing, the air. _ I wonder if he will recognize my smell? _ But Inuyasha didn't recognize her distinct scent. She knew what she smell like, it would be a scent no one could forget. But to others, she smelled heavenly something sweet, but it remand unknown. 

Shinrami smiled, at Inuyasha seeing how funny he looked, smelling the air. "You have a strange scent." He said gruffly. Shippou came up close, and sniffed "Inuyasha… I think she smells heavenly." Inuyasha said nothing back to the fox youkai. "I have to leave you now, good bye." Shinrami said, and left them to themselves. 

[1] I mean nothing by the comment about Sesshomaru! I just put it there for no reason. Shinrami and Sesshomaru are never and I mean NEVER going to get together! 

Please read and review, If I get enough reviews I just might do another chapter but if not I think I might continue this story


	3. Kagome's Dream

Kagome smiled at the reseeding back of ruby and white. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha started to argue with her about rubbing Shinrami's ears. But unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha loved to start arguments with her. Whenever she was gone he missed her, and was happy when she was around him. But he would never admit that to her. Shippou, Sango, and Miroku just shook their heads. 

"Those two… they always seem to be arguing…" Miroku mumbled. The others couldn't help but agree. Kagome soon flung her hands in frustration and defeat, then walked back to the campsite. Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms. Everyone else followed Kagome and he was left to his thoughts. 

He brought up in sweet recollection of her naked body. He smiled sweetly, and walked back to where everyone else was. Unknown to them even Inuyasha, didn't know that someone was watching them. In the trees, she watched as she had done so many times before. She knew the trees masked her scent, very well. She smiled with affection, she had gotten to know them and she cared for them. She sighed she watched Kagome, she was Shinrami before they hadn't noticed that she had lavender eye shadow. She watched Kagome fall asleep and she watched her dreams. 

__

Kagome walked with Inuyasha walking next to her, frowning as usual. But something was in his eyes… it was recreation, when she was around him it seemed that this spirits were restored to him, as well with his strength. But there was something one more thing she saw, though she didn't recognized it. Soon he stopped and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Her slender fingers twined with his clawed ones. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled as he purred in her ear, and nuzzled her neck. She realized what that look was, it was desire for her… he craved for her. He embraced her tightly, his clawed hand still embracing her hand. Kagome didn't know what to do besides just standing passive in his arms. His free clawed hand moved to her skirt. His finger hooked under her panties, and stroked her. His nails caused spasms of pleasure in her. She huddled closer to him. She moaned lightly so she wouldn't hurt his ears. He untwined his hand from hers and it started crawling up her shirt…

Kagome woke up that that moment, looking around and Inuyasha was asleep. She gave a sigh of relief… he couldn't smell her desire for him. She went to her bag, and took out something and looked at it. Shinrami smiled, at the sensual dream. "For you, that must have been a nice dream Kagome." She took a closer look at what Kagome held. It was a gold chain, with an object that could move up and down on the chain. It was a gold rose, with five leafs, so it looked like a star. She planned to give it Inuyasha before she went back to her time. She would give it to him, he could do or say anything and she would be home. 

I say thanks to Laura-chan, for giving me the courage, to go on with this story and what not. Also I would like to thank Gloria Stone and kmf, for writing Dreamsand Red & Gold. Two very well written stories, and these two gave me this idea. 

Thank you all

~Aurora 


	4. The Gift for Inuyasha

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha!

Shinrami looked up at the dark sky, as she watched the group sleeping. Her tail swished around restlessly. She sighed with content. "At least they don't know that, I'm also a dream youkai." True she was a hanyou, but her mother was half dream and cat youkai. Her mother was a kind youkai, very gentle and sweet. All her mother wanted was to was help others. She had the same wishes as her mother. Shinrami held herself, "I still feel, your warmth mother…" she whispered. Her mother died when she was young, but she still could remember her. Her father died soon after her mother. Shinrami was too kind and gentle to hurt anyone purposely, she would only hurt when she had to. She could smell Kagome's scent of desire. She looked at the moon, knowing a new month was coming. "Great… the first full moon of the month…" But she laughed because Inuyasha had the same problem as her except his was the first new moon. 

Soon morning was upon them, she only smiled. People who know her well enough which weren't many, called her 'Dream Giver'. She watched them, so she could help and keep there fears from happening. She fell asleep, but her ears were perked up, for danger or when the roused. 

She first heard Inuyasha up first, she peeked out of an eye, and closed it again. _Kagome needs to get home_ Inuyasha thought. And she did, she had test coming up. Inuyasha awaited for the others to wake. He didn't have to wait to long. After a bit Kagome told him "I'm ready Inuyasha." He merely nodded, carried her bag as they walked back to the well, the bone-eaters well, where Kagome traveled between times. While walking Inuyasha smelt a strange scent on Kagome, at first he didn't know what it was. But soon he realized it was smell of heat and desire. He was hit with an acute sense of jealously , and hoped it was him she desired, but he highly doubted it. Shinrami giggled _If you only knew, Inuyasha…_

They all reached the well, Inuyasha set down her bag. "Come back soon, you hear!" He said gruffly. Kagome could only nod as she picked up her things. Then she heard a voice in her head say. _ Don't be afraid to give him the necklace, Kagome. _She blushed and shoved the trinket into Inuyasha's clawed hands, and left before he could say anything. 


	5. The Gingerly Inuyasha, Kagome's Second D...

Shippou looked at him "What is it, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha couldn't help to show a smirk. He liked it, her scent was all over it. He loved her scent, it smelled like chocolate and vanilla and it always reassure him that he was strong, and able to protect her. He placed it around his neck, and smiled down at it. Miroku gave Inuyasha a sly smile "Oh, it sees that Inuyasha likes somebody." Inuyasha glared at him. "Feh!" he grumbled and walked off. Sango looked at his receding back and mumbled "I really think he likes, Kagome." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Shippou shook his head "He's just too damn shy to show it!" 

When Kagome got home, she went straight to her room to study, for the up coming test. Books flung open, so she could start. She studied for hours and soon fell asleep at the books. Her head on her arms dreaming of Inuyasha…

__

Inuyasha's hand was going up her shirt, and the tips of his nails, touched her breast. Kagome bashfully smiled, and blushed. She felt Inuyasha's hand, unhook her bra strap then proceeded to tug on her shirt. Next thing she knew she was nude from the waist up. Inuyasha kissed her firmly, and fondled her breast, she groaned in his mouth. He growled in hers as well.

Kagome gasped as she awoke, she have had these types of dreams before but not like this! A continuation of the first one she had in the past. "What a nice dream…" She mused Then she began to wonder, what had Inuyasha done with the necklace she had given him. Souta soon walked in and smiled "Sis, time for dinner." Kagome smiled back, and nodded back at him. "I'm coming Souta." He only nodded. 

Inuyasha when he knew he was alone he gently took in his palm the sweet gift Kagome had given him. He gingerly, and sweetly looked at it. He had a look no one ever saw from him. A look of affection for what she gave him. He didn't know why she gave it to him. But he was happy that she did. For now he wouldn't miss that sweet scent of hers. He lightly kissed it, in a loving manner. He missed her, but now with this, he didn't miss her so bad. He loved her, but he could not declare it he was too coy around Kagome, to say anything like that to her. But he loved her, he wanted her to be HIS mate and his alone. He soon fell asleep, clutching the trinket around his neck.

Miroku was playing with Shippou, and Sango was waxing Hiraikotsu (her boomerang). Miroku spied her through the corner of his eye. _She's so beautiful… _Miroku thought. He liked her a lot. But how could he stop fondling over (and) other women? He didn't know how he could. Sango looked at Miroku when he wasn't looking at her. She planned to do something like Kagome but in a different manner. She wasn't going to just hand it to him, She already had it wrapped, and was going to set it next to him when he was sleeping, and it saying it was from her. She smiled at him, she hoped that Naraku would soon be killed, so his Air Riff (or Void) would go away, and not get sucked into it. They did that on and off not catching each other doing it. But Shippou saw it, but said nothing. Shinrami smiled and chuckled at the act between Miroku, and Sango. Then she remembered, something for whenever Inuyasha ever turned into a full youkai. She would make him past out before he did something he would regret. 

I would like to thank CD 98, Laura-chan for reviewing and all those other great people who reviewed as well. I still thank Gloria Stone and kmf. Thank you all

~Aurora


	6. Earrings and Powder

She sat in a tree, tail swinging with her thought. What would she get? She had to get something that smelled so putrid, that anyone even Inuyasha would faint at the scent of it… She thought back, and then something entered her mind. _Ink and blood! It would make anyone with a sensitive nose like me and Inuyasha pass out. _ She would have to wait and mix it when she was human, and hide the scent, with mint and lavender. Of course, Miroku did smell of mint, and Sango of lavender. Then Shippou smelled like a fox. And Inuyasha of course he smelled like a dog… but not at least a wet one! "Since it's safe, I better prepare that blood and ink, just in case." Then she rushed off to find blood and then the ink. 

Days passed and Kagome was still in her own time. She planned to go back as soon as she got her ears pierced. She picked earrings that Inuyasha might like on her. They were studs with golden gems, it was amber. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha's golden orbs. What were going to dangle on them, she was going to add them herself. She had picked up a few youkai fangs that were small, and good for earrings. She had already made the dangles with beads, with the small fangs. She was ready to when, she had hooked them hooked on her earrings. She glanced in the mirror _They do look nice. _She thought as she looked. Moving her hair, and doing different stances and she liked the look. She grabbed her bag, she left her bike and went to and down the bone-eaters well.

No one was there to greet her, but she didn't mind. Although Inuyasha was usually there waiting for her. She walked a bit until a face fell out of a tree and into hers. "Hi!" Kagome smiled "Hi Shinrami, what are you doing in a tree?" 

"Oh, just sleeping." Then she yawned and crawled from the branches. "It's nice to see you, Shinrami." she only nodded. Soon Shinrami's clawed fingers, held a shard. "A Shikon shard!" Kagome shrieked. Shinrami's ears folded back, but not in anger. "Here it's yours, I don't need it. I'll show you where your friends are." Kagome nodded and thanked her.

The cat hanyou lead her to a tree, next to a clearing. With Sango, Miroku, and Shippou playing. And Inuyasha in a tree watching them. "Your friends, good-bye Kagome," Kagome looked over and she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Then Inuyasha's face came out and scared her. She slapped him out of fright. He fell out, and hit his head. He got up, and pointed to the slap mark, in slight anger and frustration. "Gomen (sorry) Inuyasha, you scared me." He just sighed, it was then he noticed her earrings, but said nothing. _Those earrings look good on her, she looks more beautiful than before…_

"What is that?" Miroku asked, and she held it. "Oh, it's a shard. Shinrami gave it to me." Everyone else, were almost in shock. "She was here!?" Inuyasha growled questioningly. Kagome nodded "She was sleeping in a tree, near the well." Inuyasha thought it suspicious, that she would be sleeping near the well. Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent, it smelled like her, but he didn't know where it was coming from. _I don't like her, I don't like that she knew this stuff about us… _Inuyasha thought. But he soon shrugged it off, and the group left to find more shards. 

__

I wonder what he thought of it? Kagome wondered. But she didn't ask him. Inuyasha knew the new moon was tonight so he hoped that no trouble would come. What he know was that help would come when needed. That he wouldn't be alone. Not long night had fallen, and Inuyasha was human. His long silver hair, turned black. As well as his golden eyes turned into a light black almost purple, and his dog ears moved down to normal human ears. _Damn I hate this! Being human! _Shinrami who was watching thought _No kidding. _Kagome only giggled, at Inuyasha for being so upset. Kagome soon went for a bit of a walk. She only walked two feet into the forest, when she heard. "Damn, it's been half the night and no trouble. I surprised that no one attacked while Inuyasha was human! That boy attracts danger like it was his own god damned disease!" Kagome knew that voice. "Shinrami-chan, what are you doing." Shinrami almost fell out of the tree. "Kagome! How embarrassing!" Kagome and Shinrami laughed. "What are you doing here?" The human asked. "Just watching for any sign of danger." the hanyou replied. "Really? Why?" the cat hanyou gave no reply, at least one that nice. "Because" Kagome said nothing more and left. She heard something low. "At least Inuyasha doesn't smell like a damn wet dog." Kagome giggled again. 

Even though Inuyasha was human, he mumbled "I have a feeling that someone is talken' shit about me." That feeling grew when Kagome, came out of the forest giggling. He only snorted and went to sleep, the other did the same soon after him. 

Shinrami watched, and nothing happened the whole night. "Jeez, soon its going to be a full moon soon. But then I can mix that ink and blood, with that nasty stuff I mixed up." She giggled, she felt sorry for Inuyasha or some other poor sap who was going to get a whiff of this. But at least it didn't effect humans or certain types of youkai. Dog one's are the one's that were effected by the stuff. It was then, she saw a young man with long silver hair, golden eyes. He had magenta lines on each side of his face, a purple crescent mark on his forehead. And wearing a white kimono with purple, orange, and some other colors. He had a fuzzy, thing around his left shoulder, and his left arm missing. He had spiked armor, on his chest. And with him was a small green thing which was a youkai, he had a staff with two heads on it (do I have this right?). He wore mostly brown, and a brown hat like thing. Lastly there was a human girl, with long black hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had black eyes, and was wearing a pink or red dress. She knew who they were. They were Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. 

She took some powder, from a little leather pouch. She laid on the branch, and waited for them to get closer. When they were right under her, she dumped a small handful of the powder. Soon Jaken's and Sesshomaru's eyes were burning, and they were having nose problems, as well. She quietly went to Rin and told her "Here take these, and get some water." She handed her some herbs, then Rin went to get the water, and wouldn't tell who did it. Then she went into the trees and left Sesshomaru and Jaken on the ground in pain. "I saved Inuyasha, the pain of his brother coming around." But she noticed that everyone awoke to Jaken's cries of pain. Inuyasha laughed knowing who it was. He left them be, and said "Come on let's go." Everyone else was wondering what Inuyasha was so amused about.

I would like to thank Laura-chan, CD98, Kaoru Himura!, danie. And everyone else who has reviewed, this story. ^_^ And to all who will review soon, as they read. And the ones who have encouraged me to go on with this story. 

Thank you all!

~Aurora


	7. Sango's and Inuyasha's dreams

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha!

Nothing happened during the day either, both Inuyasha and Shinrami were getting bored. _Nothing's happening, damn!_ she thought. Days passed and nothing had happened, during those days Shinrami patiently waited for the full moon, and soon it did come. Her light ruby hair turned black, a lighter shade of black than Kagome's. As well did her silver eyes, but unlike Inuyasha they were pure black, and not a shade lighter. Her ears lowered to normal looking human ears. Everything else was the same. She walked into an open field ahead of Kagome's group, but she masked the scent of the ink and blood before she mixed the liquids. Then she added the powder to it. In no time she was done, and started to put it away… Kagome and the gang were walking towards her. She hurried, and put mint and lavender around the container. She sighed since no one recognized her in her human form.

But she knew that Inuyasha's nose would smell her out. Just as Miroku saw her, he looked at her strangely and she knew what that meant… They got very close to her, Miroku got even closer, and she hit his hand away. "Miroku you pervert…" Inuyasha sniffed the air, and knew her scent. "Hey. Cat han…" Kagome butted in "It's Shinrami, Inuyasha!" Then Sango said "But what in the hell?" Kirara agreed with Sango by making question tones. Kirara was a cute little two tailed, fox looking youkai (I think) she was golden yellow, with black strips on her tail, head, and black paws, she also had red eyes. The black haired girl could only smile. "I change into a human on the first full moon." All but Inuyasha went "Oh…" He went "Feh!" He seemed annoyed with her. But… he also wanted to know why the concentration of mint and lavender was around her. "You look nice… for a human, that is…" Shippou spoke and the girl blushed. "Well… thank you Shippou." Then she stood "I really must go, till we meet again." She left for the trees. Inuyasha was still suspicious of her. He held the trinket in his hand. _I don't like this… _He thought, but seeing Kagome smiling shook him out of his muses. 

Shinrami didn't mind running into them, since she was finished mixing all that stuff together to help Kagome just in case. She watched from the tress still a human, but soon the full moon was going to be over. So she fell asleep smiling. 

The next morning, she woke up being her usual self. While everyone was still asleep, she watched Kagome. She was dreaming again, it wasn't very sensual, but it was pleasant enough. But Sango was a different story…

__

Sango was on the ground , with Miroku on top of her. She groaned, while Miroku suckled on her breast. Her hand ran through his hair. Soon he moved his face to hers, and kissed her. He moved himself closer to her, and brushed against her, and was about to enter her…

Sango awoke, almost giving out a cry of lust, but she stopped herself from doing that. She breathed in and out to calm herself. Miroku awoke hearing her breathing. He got close, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, are you alright?" She only nodded. The only thing that was the matter was that she had a lust dream about Miroku. But like hell was she going to tell him that. "Don't worry Miroku, I'm fine." He only smiled, nodded and went back to sleep. Sango took out her box and set it next to him, then just like Miroku went back to sleep. "Oh! What bodily Sango. What a nice dream." Even though everything seemed to go smoothly, she had a bad feeling about this. Like… something bad was going to happen. She didn't' like it at all. 

That same morning when everyone was awake, and had eaten, they began to look for the shards again. Shinrami kept close, but not too close. Soon she saw something shiny and small. She looked for a second. Then she went down, to pick it up, and held it in her clawed fingers. "It's a Shikon shard. I better give it to Kagome later." She put it in a pouch, and started following the group again. They ran into pathetic youkai, just little ones. "At least Inuyasha got some action." The cat mused. She soon noticed Kagome, sensing the shard she held. When Kagome turned her way, she tossed it to her, and Kagome caught it. "What is it, Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome looked at it and shouted "It's a shard!" 

"Where did it come from?" Miroku wondered, Kagome knew but didn't voice it. "I don't know." Inuyasha felt like she was lying but did declare it. "Well at least we have another shard." Sango spoke. The rest agreed with her. Kagome giggled for some reason she felt like Shinrami was watching them, looking out for them or something to that effect. She also knew that Inuyasha didn't like her for one reason or another. Soon they fell asleep, with Inuyasha's ears up, ready for danger. Shinrami looked over, and saw that Inuyasha was the one having the dream this time around. 

__

He was sitting next to Kagome, and both were quiet. Then Kagome leaned over and whispered gently into his ear, "Ai shiteru (I love you), Inuyasha…" Upon hearing that, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, while undressing her. Then undressed himself. He laid her down, and then himself over her. "Ai shiteru…" He kissed her while fondling her, and moving himself closer to her opening.

He woke up in a sweat "I don't believe I dreamed that! But what a heavenly dream!" He said with a sigh of pleasure. With that he fell back to sleep. "Oh, Inuyasha how sweet of you." She said sarcastically. But fell asleep, with her ears too on alert. 

Me: Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed. Soon I will have the next chapter up soon, I already have it written on paper… ACK!!! Inuyasha!!!!

Inuyasha: ::Grabbed the journal, and reads it, keeping it from me, and gets to a uuhhhhh certain part.:: OH MY KAMI (god)!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME DO THIS!!!!! I FELL DISGUSTING, AN ANIMAL!!!!!!!

Me: ::Grabs the journal from Inuyasha.:: Oh shut up! Don't give it away, but I will say that the next chapter is mostly based on the writing in Red and Gold_, _ By Gloria Stone. If anyone knows what's in that story ssshhhhh! Don't tell, I don't want to spoil it. Oh and I have some art for Shinrami as human and hanyou. Inuyasha in human form with the necklace around his neck with his hanyou self in the background. Kagome with her earrings, in a cute dress (at least I think). And Miroku with his gift from Sango, but what should Miroku give Sango???? I've been pondering this for awhile so if you have ideas, send them and I'll give you credit for the idea. 

Inuyasha: ::behind me trying to kill himself for what I wrote.:: KAMI YOUR SICK!!!!! ::and proceeds to hurt himself::

Me: ::sweat drop the size of my computer:: Oh brother…..*sigh* 

Kagome: Please read and review, and let Aurora know if you want the pic's!


	8. Shinrami saves Kagome

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome: And this chapter is mostly based on the story Red and Gold by Gloria Stone. So please no flames, well not bad ones. 

Me: Gloria Stone gets the credit for giving me this idea. So Enjoy! 

No more shards were found within two days. Then out of nowhere a large youkai (maybe a spider or something like that ::Shrugs) Kagome shouted "Inuyasha, there is a shard in it's head!" He only nodded and started to attack. Shinrami watched, she wished she could help with the youkai, but she wasn't much of a fighter. Then something caught her eye, the Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hands. She saw his eyes were not normal… The whites of his eyes were now red, and the iris and pupils were a cold blue. "It has happened…" she mumbled looking at Tetsusaiga that was on the ground. 

He clawed the youkai and killed it in one hit. Kagome grabbed Tetsusaiga and was going to try to give it to Inuyasha. All he did after her landed on his feet was snarl at Kagome. _No not this! _She thought, fear shown in her eyes. Then the ground started to shake, and Inuyasha couldn't jump away in time. And then they fell down, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara shocked went looking for a way to get in and find them. 

Kagome awoke with no one and nothing, besides her bag. She wished she knew where the Tetsusaiga was. Soon her Miko blood was telling her something was very wrong. She walked for an hour in a cave. 

Inuyasha was still an animal, he was going around trying to find a way out. If he didn't that meant death for him. But for some reason his instincts soon told him to go in a certain direction. He didn't even know why, but hey he could do three things. Kill what ever it was, get out and kill some more. He loved blood, the smell, the taste everything… Then he smelled another, he smelled its fear, he loved it. He sensed something else but it wasn't alive, anything that wasn't alive didn't concern him. But the other was a different matter. He jumped on it and heard it's screams. Nothing would stop him from killing it not even it's screams. But soon his instincts told him that he didn't want to kill, there was something more important then that. Yet he didn't know what, he began to sniff her. 

He liked it's smell… 

He liked her…HER!?.. FEMALE!!!

With little brain he had made the connection, his instincts told him that it was time to mate. 

Kagome watched as he smelled her in confusion. She surly hoped that he was trying to remember her. But when the red/blue eyed Inuyasha began to nuzzle her neck, she was sure as hell surprised. "Inuyasha…?" He then snarled at her, and kissed her hard, and somewhat painfully. Kagome tried to get him off of her but it was no use, he was too strong. _Inuyasha is an animal right? Then what…_ _Oh Kami! _Kagome thought . Come on what were the two most important things to survive to an animal? One was to eat and the other was to… reproduce. He stopped kissing, and breathed a lust filled breath on her neck. 

"No!" She shouted when he started clawing at her clothes. They were shredded, like they weren't even there. He wasn't being careful either, while he did this. She screamed every time more than on of his nails cut deeply into her flesh. 

He didn't like what she wore. It covered what he wanted. As he hacked at the cloth, her blood spiked his senses, and making him more excited, and harder. He was on fire… His groin ached. After her top was off.. He looked momentarily at her breast, they were soft-looking, and were stained with a bit of blood. Inuyasha lowered his head, more than just wanting to take her, but to make her his mate! He didn't know why… Nor did he care. He started to suckle her breast until she shouted something. 

When he started to do that, she screamed "SIT!!!" Then Inuyasha's head banged into the ground, and she started to run. She wanted to stop what he was doing, so he wouldn't have to regret it later. Inuyasha growled, he clawed at his own clothes, and after they were off, he ran after her. He didn't want to catch her just yet. When he was ready… she would be his. Kagome held the sheds of her cloth to her chest, trying to control the bleeding. She wondered why he hadn't caught her yet… She knew how fast the hanyou was. _He's toying with me! _She thought. She looked for some light for the Tetsusaiga. It mattered which. She heard him behind, her. _He's almost ready… *gulp* to mate with me. _ She thought with fear. She ran faster then she saw it… She saw Tetsusaiga! She was happy to see it. But then, a heavy weight knocked her down. "NO!" She shouted for it was Inuyasha had pounced on her. 

She fought like a mad woman, to get away, but she did blush at the site of the nude Inuyasha. Getting tired of her fighting he hit her chin. She was dizzy after he did that, so much in fact she didn't notice Inuyasha had turned her over. Trembling Inuyasha moved himself closer, and Kagome felt it, but before anything could happen he passed out on top of her, he was looking very dizzy. 

Kagome wriggled out from underneath the knocked out Inuyasha. "What happened…?" Kagome questioned. It was then she saw black stuff on him. She touched it and it was thick and gooey. "Ink!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw white. "Are you alright?" Someone asked. Kagome looked fully who was behind her. "Shinrami!" It was her, she held a container, and a mask over her nose mouth. " What is that stuff?" Shinrami put the lid back on the container and took off the mask. "Blood and ink, mixed with some powder that makes eyes burn, and have nose problems." Kagome couldn't believe that Shinrami did all this. "You know, what's strange Kagome?" Kagome looked at her "What?" "When Inuyasha is transformed, he smells of wet dog that stepped in its own shit." Kagome just had to laugh despite what had almost happened to her. 

Then Inuyasha stood and snarled, his eyes burned he couldn't see, he couldn't smell a thing! Who had just interfered in his mating was going to pay dearly, or so he thought. Shinrami frowned, and picked up Kagome. "Don't worry he can't smell or see us. The only thing he can do is hear us." Kagome only nodded, she felt sorry for Inuyasha but this was the only way to help him. "Get the Tetsusaiga, and I'll deal with Inuyasha." She placed Kagome at the sword, and left to deal with Inuyasha. She grabbed it, as Inuyasha futilely tried to claw Shinrami. Normally he would have be able to hit her, but with him blind and unable to smell, she was too fast, but she would always been faster that him. "Kagome, do you have it?" "Yes, I have Tetsusaiga." Shinrami nodded and skillfully went behind Inuyasha so she could hold him. She strained to contain him long enough for Kagome to put Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hand. She got a good hold on him and forced his hand open, for Kagome. Kagome saw the trinket was around his neck, and smiled, while placing Tetsusaiga in his hand. His eyes returned golden, when he open them for a second, but shut them because they burned. The first word of his mouth was "Fuck!" Then he did a bit of a sneeze. He tried to sniff but he couldn't. "What the hell is this shit?!" 

He was about to rub his eyes when Shinrami said "I wouldn't, they will only hurt more." Inuyasha growled "You, *sneeze* bitch you *sneeze* did this to…" He couldn't continue because he was sneezing to much. The cat hanyou stifled a giggle. "Kagome, do you have water in your bag?" Kagome nodded yes. She sniffed the air then ran to get Kagome's bag. Inuyasha tried to speck but couldn't because of his sneezing. In no time Shinrami was back with Kagome's back in hand. She took some herbs, and placed them under, Inuyasha's nose. He sneezed and didn't' sneeze again. "What the hell, is this shit!?" Shinrami didn't answer. She search the bag, and took out a bottle of water.

She forced his eyes open, and poured water in his eyes. He blinked and didn't close them again. He saw Shinrami holding the water, and Kagome… nude, with claw marks all over her body, except for her face but a bruise was starting to form on her chin. "What… happened?" he asked in a weak voice. Shinrami saying no kind words "In your animalistic state you almost raped Kagome." Then Inuyasha noticed the necklace around his neck. He grasped it and held it tightly in his hand. He ran to Kagome and embraced her, then whispered. "I'm so sorry…" he repeated it over and over. Shinrami watched and gave them a moment to hold each other and get a good cry. "Inuyasha, we should be worried about getting out of here." he only nodded, then he saw his clothes in his face. "Here, I'll help Kagome." He took his red fire rat's cloth, and watched Shinrami got to Kagome. "You have clothes in your bag right?" Kagome nodded. Shinrami took out a skirt, a long sleeved shirt, a pull-over jacket, and some medical stuff. "Here" Kagome took them, and the hanyou walked away from her and waited. In no time Inuyasha came over dressed "How…come you didn't turn red?" Of course he meant when she saw him nude. "I have no qualms, about seeing somebody nude. Even when I first saw one, I didn't blush." She didn't look over as she said that, she only looked forward and had a stern gaze. 

Kagome stumbled out in front of the hanyou's and she tripped but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her to his back, he held her tightly… tighter than he had ever held her to his back. Shinrami took Kagome's bag. A bunch of different scents hit him all at once. The blood and ink wasn't so bad and the could barely smell that other stuff. But Kagome's fear and blood, and her scent mixed with Shinrami's scent, with a hint of something else from her. He almost gagged by the smells from Kagome. Shinrami seemed so calm, almost too calm for Inuyasha to bear. He wanted to wring her neck… but he was thankful that she stopped him from raping Kagome. 

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and a transformed Kirara were moving rocks around as in hopes that they could get in before Inuyasha did something bad to Kagome. Miroku felt his right ear. It was a dangly earring. It went to the middle of his neck, it was silver, the end was in the shape of a tear drop. In the setting was a gem, a sapphire a deep blue sapphire. Three circles formed a triangle on the bottom of the drop. He felt it all the down to the end of it. He smiled, he hadn't even thanked Sango yet, for the nice gift. 

Then Sango when moving some rocks saw a slender clawed hand reach out. "MIROKU! I FOUND THEM!" Miroku dropped his ponderings and raced over, as well as Shippou and Kirara. They moved the rubble until, there was enough room for a hanyou and a human on his back to fit through. But the others were shocked when another hanyou crawled out, carrying Kagome's bag. Inuyasha started to sneeze again, and his eyes began to water. "Uh oh." Shinrami whispered. She took Kagome off his back and pushed him to the closest pool of water which wasn't far. Before Inuyasha didn't try to sniff before he got his clothes on. When they got there she shoved him in. "You, really should take off, your clothes." She said in a worried and caring voice, which he never had heard her speak that way. She left him to himself. He did undress and used he hands, to remove the ink and blood and that other stuff that caused the eye and nose problems. "This must have been the shit, used on Sesshomaru and his little buddy!" 

After removing the gunk, he kept his eyes open and dunked his head. He came back up, and rubbed his eyes, "Good they stopped burning, but my nose is a different story." He grumbled. He was mad at himself, for what almost happened, if Shinrami wasn't there to stop him, he would have… He bit his lip enough to draw blood. Have raped Kagome. He got out and sneezed, it was then he saw some herbs near his clothes. He knew it was for his nose. He picked them up and sniffed them, and his nose cleared up. He picked up his clothes and washed them, getting the scents off of them. He put them back on, and started walking back. As he did his nose picked up on a lovely scent, and looked over to where it was. It was special, he wanted to give it to Kagome. His clawed hand reached out, for the beautiful flower, a red rose. He chopped it off, so it had a long stem. He took off, its thorns and gingerly held it and lightly kissed it. 

As her reached back to where the others were, he heard laughing. Some jokes were going around and Shinrami was outside of the group, slightly giggling. Then Kagome said "When Inuyasha was out, Shinrami said that he smelled like a wet dog that stepped in its own shit…" Shinrami butted in "How do you think I found you so easily? No one can forget a smell like that, besides ink and blood…" She stopped because she smelled dog. "Oh, Inuyasha." Everyone else looked scared as they looked over at him, and he seemed pissed. But his sour face, turned into a smile. _Wow, he didn't seem to care. _Miroku observed. Shinrami noticed the earring and smiled. "Oh, Sango." She looked over at him "Yes, Miroku?" he smiled. "Thank you for the earring." Sango blushed and whispered "Your welcome, Miroku." unexpectedly Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, and pulled her away from the group. "Here for you, as a thank you for the gift and an… apology for what happened earlier." He handed her the rose. Shinrami smiled, and giggled. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered lovingly, with a giggled she kissed his cheek, and went back to the group. Inuyasha touched his cheek as crimson creped up his face. "Eh…?" He felt a bit hot. He shook the blush away, and went to talk to the others. Shinrami laughed inside seeing how shy Inuyasha really was, but at the same time it was really quite charming and cute. 


	9. Kouga appears and bodily dreams

Me: See it wasn't to bad, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *Still grumbling, and calling me a bitch under his breath.* 

Me: Kami, never mind lets get on with the chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha, I am merely borrowing them, but Shinrami is my own creation. No one may steal her, but they could borrow her with my permission first! Most of the idea's in this story come from Red and Gold and Dreams by Gloria Stone and kmf, respectively. Now on with the story

Shinrami laid in a tree, being very peaceful and her tail swishing around merrily. She was finally helping them. It was early morning, she was watching them. Inuyasha was closer to Kagome than he usually was, Miroku was the same way with Sango. Shippou was between the two, and so was Kirara. She smiled at there dreams. There dreams were pleasant, like kissing the ones they wanted… that besides Miroku all she got was that he was on top of Sango, doing her lets say, before she smelled something. She put her nose to the wind where the scent was coming from. She recognized it in a instant. "Wolf…" She muttered as she fell from the tree. She landed with a soft thump, but when she did Kagome woke up. "What's the matter?" Shinrami looked back, and asked "Do you know any wolfs?" She nodded, at that moment Inuyasha woke up. "Why?" Kagome asked drowsy. "Because were having company soon. Real soon. Wolf company and its only one at the moment." 

Inuyasha mumbled "Kouga…" Inuyasha didn't like Kouga… He got jealous every time he thought about it. Kagome called him, he heard her voice in his head _Kouga-kun_ he growled at the memory. "What is the matter, Inuyasha-kun?" he blushed , _Inuyasha-kun…?_ he thought, but smiled. "Nothing Kagome." She only nodded. "Kouga…?" _Sounds cute… _Shinrami thought. The scent was coming fast. _Most wolfs don't run this fast. He must have shards in his legs. _ In no time, a wolf clansmen was there. He was about the same height or maybe a bit taller than Inuyasha. He had long black hair, that was up in a high pony-tail around his messy bangs he had something like a fur headband(?) He had human like ears but were pointed at the tips, he had dark tanned skin. He wore fur on his shoulders. Some on his left lower arm, and wrist band on his right. Fur on his calves, and around his waist, with a wolf like tail. He wore black and grey armor, with a sword at his side, and he was barefoot. To finish his eyes were a dark blue, no pupils at all. 

"Kagome… Puppy." Inuyasha growled at him, but soon Kouga's attention wasn't focused on Kagome, but the female hanyou in front of him. "Who are you?" Shinrami raised her brow and her ears folded back, but not in any bad emotions. But was surprised by how cute he was. "My name is Shinrami, I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha was surprised that she said she was a hanyou, because she could easily pass for a youkai. "Oh… a hanyou." he mumbled. He thought she was cute as well. She didn't seem like a hanyou. But he shrugged it off "Well, Kagome when are you going to leave the puppy?" Shinrami pulled Kouga's leg, so he fell to the ground. "Don't even ask, Kouga." Just the way she said it, he knew that Kagome would never leave Inuyasha and to look for another. He only nodded, and got up and looked at Shinrami and smiled sweetly. Not in anger but in surprise she folded her ears back and hissed at him, he somehow knew this and left. Shinrami's ears went back and light crimson appeared on her pale skin. "Oh Shinrami-chan!" She shook it away. "What?!" Kagome only laughed and Shinrami said nothing. 

Kagome had placed the rose Inuyasha had given her, behind her ear and it shown very well. Sango saw in and asked "Nice, who gave it to you?" Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha-kun" Sango blinked "Inu..yasha..-kun?" Sango was very surprised. The group started to walk, even Shinrami was walking with them. She looked over to see Sango and Miroku holding hands unconsciously, it was down at there sides, fingers folding over another. She smiled, but blushed when she thought about Kouga. Why was he smiling at her? Was he thinking about HER becoming his woman? She blushed at the thought.

She thought about her own dreams. What did she want? She knew, she wanted to be with someone she loved, but she had never found that person… maybe until now but she wasn't sure. For some reason her mind was on him, at that moment. She shook it off, and watched the people around her. They were her friends. She smiled at the fact she was happy to call them her friends. 

That night Shinrami watched, her friends sleep. She smiled at Miroku and Kagome, having dreams. 

~Kagome~ 

__

Kagome laid in a bed mat, not really thinking of anything in particular. But she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. 

~Miroku~

__

Miroku looked around trying to find Sango. He looked every where, but couldn't find her.

~Kagome~

__

Kagome rolled over to look at the hanyou, and he was looking at her. While she looked his eyes were full of lust. He waltzed over to her and sat next to her. 

~Miroku~

__

Miroku's head whizzed around franticly trying to find Sango. Then he felt a soft hand touch his ear and lightly tug on his dangly earring. He turned to see Sango, smiling lustfully at him. He could only smile back at her.

~Kagome~

__

_Kagome smiled shyly at him. She leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. The instant reaction was Inuyasha grasped her, and held her close to him. _

~Miroku~ 

__

Sango let Miroku place her on the ground. Miroku kissed Sango, it was lust filled. Miroku pulled off her clothes. Then noticed that no one was around at all.

~Kagome~ 

__

When he held her closer, she softly thrust her lower body, into between his legs. He moaned, her heat caused his body almost to go on it's own. But the contained it. He took his clawed finger and took, it upwards cutting her shirt and her bra. 

~Miroku~

__

Miroku nuzzled Sango's neck, and smoothed out her hair, and took it out of the pony-tail. He caressed her thighs.

~Kagome~

__

Kagome gasped when her shirt and bra fell off. Exposing her upper chest. Inuyasha pushed her down, and sucked her breast. His clawed hands went down to her skirt and simply pulled it off, and any under garments that she had on. 

~Miroku~

__

Sango gasped when Miroku was caressing between her legs. She began to pull at his robes and twiddling his pony-tail with her finger. She pulled off some of the robes, he was now bare chest

~Kagome~ 

__

She dove her hands, down the collar of Inuyasha's top, which opened it up. Inuyasha pulled it off, since she was holding on to him. Some how he managed to get the rest of his clothes off.

~Miroku~ 

__

Both Sango were nude now, both were sweating, panting and moaning. He had a gentle and smooth rhythm. At climax no noise was made, besides groans of pleaser and tiredness. They fell asleep, while he was still in her.

~Kagome~

__

Inuyasha had pushed himself gently into Kagome. He panted with anticipation, of spilling himself in her marking her, his forever. She kissed Inuyasha, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He gained a rhythm, not to long before he spilled his seed in her and both fell into sleep. 

Miroku cried out a lust filled cry. Kagome was in a sweat and only gave a lustful sigh. Miroku's cry woke Sango and Inuyasha but not Kirara or Shippou. Sango placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?" Miroku nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Sango smiled and kissed his forehead. Miroku almost tossed her to the ground and ravished her. He only breathed in and out. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was sweating heavily. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha-chan." He almost gagged "chan?" he muttered, then took Kagome into his arms and laid down with her, holding her close to him, and falling asleep.

Shinrami smiled at the dreams and for some reason, Kouga entered her mind and she didn't know why. "Do I really… like him?" She asked herself. She felt her heart racing at the thought of Kouga. "I wished that Kouga…" She thought about what she had just said. "What am I saying?!" Her ears folded back, she usually didn't feel this way about a wolf, but she guessed that Kouga was the exception. She fell back and fell asleep, while Kouga enter her dreams. 

Me: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Done with this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed ::eats some ice-cream, Ben and Jerry's:: Yum. Well and everyone else. And for all you ….ACK!!!

Inuyasha: ::tries to take Aurora's ice-cream:: I want some!

Me: NO!!!!!! ::beats Inuyasha with a stick, until he is knocked out.:: Like I was saying, for all you Kikyo haters, you are going to be really happy really soon! Because in the next few chapters Kikyo is going to D-I-E!!!! DIE!!!!!!! and she dies a horrible death but sadly not a painful one. Or is it horrible? got me. Well please read and review!! Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!! Bai.


	10. Kouga's affections

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, and the gang I'm just borrowing them. 

Shinrami woke up to see Kagome leaving the area. She jumped to a tree that was close to Kagome. "Where are you going, Kagome?" Kagome turned to the hanyou. "I have to go… well if you won't tell anyone, I'll tell you." The hanyou nodded "I promise. What is it?" Kagome blushed. "Well I think I'm in love with Inuyasha. So when I come back, I'm going to be dressed up very nice and all." Shinrami nodded. "Don't worry I can keep secrets. Here let me take you." Shinrami took Kagome upon her back and took her to the bone-eaters well. 

When Kagome got home, she went straight to bed. She got two hours of sleep, and when she got up she went shopping. She searched for hours looking for the right dress. She finally found it. It was lavender and crimson. She picked out a choker that was lavender with a crimson flower on it, and a few other things. When she got home she rushed to her room and grabbed her pillow and held it close. 

Inuyasha sat and was a bit upset at Kagome, she left for home for no apparent reason. And he began to fear that she was afraid of him. Shinrami giggled and shook her head. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. She was shyly placing her hand over his. Miroku blushed at her touch. He didn't move his hand away they just sat there her hand on his. Of course Shinrami was a far distance away from them, waiting for the scent of Kagome. She sat in a tree, one clawed hand on a different branch that herself. She was calm, but had a small grin across her features. She was so absorbed in everyone else, she jumped when she felt a hand on hers. She quickly turned to find Kouga there, touching her hand. She immediately blushed. "Kouga… what are you doing?" He smiled at her. She could tell he wasn't much of a tree person… He was almost falling out of it. She nearly laughed, then she slipped off the branch and onto the ground.

"And you want, Kouga?" she asked after he landed as well. "I couldn't get my mind off of you, Shinrami." She gave him a look of surprise and utter confusion . "Na…nani? (what?)" Unknown to her she got redder, but yet she knew she was pleased that he was thinking of her. She noticed everyone else was snoozing. She felt Kouga's hand gently caress her hair, her heart raced _I… I can't get involved with someone, not now… but…How do I feel? _She thought. 

Kagome sat on her bed, listening to her radio. She heard a beautiful song, she had no idea what it was called but it increased her love for Inuyasha. Even the words made her think of the hanyou, she pushed the record button. The song went like this. (AN: The song is called 'I want to spend my lifetime, loving you.) 

__

Moon so bright. Night so fine. Keep your heart, here with mine, Life's a dream. We are dreaming. 

Race the moon. Catch the wind. Ride the night, to the end. Seize the day. Stand up for the light.

I want to spend my lifetime, loving you. If that is all in life. I ever do.

Hero's rise. Hero's fall. Rise again, win it all. 

In your heart. Can't you fell the glory. Through our joy. Through our pain. 

We can move, worlds again. Take my hand. Dance with me. Dance with me. 

I want to spend my lifetime, loving you. If that is all in life. I ever do. 

I will want nothing else, to see me through. If I could spend my lifetime loving you. 

Though we know. We will never come again. Where there is love. 

Life begins. Over and over, again. 

Save the night. Save the day. Save the love. Come what may. Love is worth, everything we pay.

I want to spend my lifetime, loving you. If that is all in life. I ever do. 

I want to spend my lifetime, loving you. If that is all in life. I ever do. 

I will want nothing else. To see me through. If I can spend my lifetime, loving you. 

When it ended she stopped it, then smiled. "Oh Inuyasha… I know now that I love you." 

Dark had fallen in the feudal age, Inuyasha was at the well waiting for Kagome. Then he smelled wolf. "Kouga!" But he ignored the wolf youkai. Shinrami had distanced herself from Kouga, but he was still so close to her. For the first time in her life she was embarrassed to thinking about or even seeing someone nude… Why did Kouga make her feel this way? How did she honestly feel about him? In her muses she didn't notice that Kouga had gotten closer. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She gasped, her heart was pounding. Her instincts were telling her, to give in. That she loved him, and they almost got the best of her. She didn't look at him, if she did than she would do what her instincts wanted. She just sat passively there, letting Kouga have his arms around her. His dreams flickered into her mind. She was shocked to find her in them… he seemed to have fallen head over heels for her. Her trance like state, Kouga had leaned over, and kissed her. That snapped her out of the trance, she was wide eyed. For a moment, her silver eyes glittered, with love and affection for the wolf that was kissing her. _Get a grip! You can't get involved with him! Remember what happened to your mother! _A voice said in her mind, then her eyes turned more cold, but now there was lust as she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, if I scared you." the wolf whispered. She only nodded, "It's okay." Her gaze became stern. She almost thought about telling him the truth about her… But she quickly tossed that idea out of her mind. She didn't need anyone yet to know what she was. 

Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. ::looks at the number:: Gosh look at all the reviews.. ::faints::

Inuyasha: ::sniff, sniff:: She passed out. Damn, who thought reviews could do this. ::Grabs a stick. Pokes and prods her.:: 

Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha stop it. Please read and review! 


	11. True Feelings

AN: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, I'm just borrowing them. But Shinrami is something from my own demented mind. She can be borrowed but with my permission first! 

Thank you.

On with the story.

Days went bay and Shinrami didn't move from her spot. She remained the same, still and unmoving a stern gaze. Until she smelled Kagome. She rose from, she was sitting and ran to get the human girl. When she did get to the well, she saw Inuyasha sleeping near it. She saw Kagome, climbed out of the well. Shinrami helped her out of it. And took her to a place she knew of. "Where are we going, Shinrami?" the hanyou only smiled. "Don't worry. Some place close." Kagome trusted her, in no time they landed at a small little hut. "What is this place?" Kagome wondered. "It's nothing special. It's a place I always went to as a kid… with my mom.." her eyes became somewhat dazed, Kagome only smiled. They walked into the hut. To Shinrami Kagome, looked really nice. She was wearing a lavender and crimson dress, that had a slit up the right side, showing her leg. Crimson flowers caressed her neck with the lavender choker she wore, and some did the same to her black hair. Soon she noticed that Inuyasha's scent was getting closer. Shinrami left through the window but not before saying "Good luck, Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded. 

She watched from the trees, when Inuyasha had entered, where he found Kagome. _Wow… She so…so…_ he thought as crimson came on his face. Kagome giggled softly as one of the straps fell from her shoulder, to her upper arm. Inuyasha swallowed hard, when he saw one of her shoulders bare. Shinrami left them alone and went to check on Miroku and Sango. 

Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other. They weren't' really saying anything. Shinrami smiled and spoke to Sango. _You know Sango… you should tell Miroku, how you feel I think he feels the same as you. _Sango blushed as she heard this, then looked over at him. "Miroku…" he looked at her with a smile. "Yes?" Sango blushed more, Shinrami thought to herself. _Come on Sango, I know you can do it. _"I love you, Miroku." Now it was his turn to blush. "I… love you too, Sango." Sango smiled widely and hugged him hard. Miroku pulled her back a bit, and kissed her softly, and took her some place more private. 

She smiled things were finally going right,… maybe even in her life. Kouga entered her mind, as affection and lust shown in her eyes. _Maybe… I do love him… _ It thought as a scent hit her nostrils that wasn't normal. It smelled clay, with blood and bones. "What is this smell?" It was going to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. She raced over there. 

When she got there she saw a woman, who looked just like Kagome. But this one had long hair. And she didn't smell of chocolate and vanilla. Her kimono was one of a miko's the top was white and the rest was red. Then she that Inuyasha was somewhat fawning over this woman, and found her name to be Kikyo. She felt angered, more so when she saw Kagome's eyes, fear. She had a feeling, one she had never experienced before, not even when her mother died… She felt like she wanted to…_kill_ Kikyo. _How can anyone love dirt? Something or someone that feels so…cold. _She began to change, her normal kind silver eyes, turned into silver slits, coldness, pain, and hate flowed in her eyes. Her fangs grew larger, and her claws extend longer.. Just like a cats. She seemed to grow, black marks on her face, and on her neck, like it was fur. Her scenes heightened , she now knew that Inuyasha still cared for Kikyo but he did not love her. 

She fell to the ground, she landed on her feet with a thump. Inuyasha knew that scent, but some how… it was different. Soon he knew what the change was, she smelled more of cat then that strange scent he was use to. He looked over at her. Her head was down not showing her face, and her arms at her sides. Shinrami knew how Inuyasha felt but… her hate still flowed. "Kikyo, how dare you?" She rasped. Kagome gasped "Her voice…" Her voice changed instead of a kind and sweet sounding voice. It sounded like natural hate. Kikyo shot off an arrow, but with Shinrami like this she was too fast. She clawed Kikyo in the arm. Her head was up, everyone else including Kouga upon hearing the commotion rushed over. Kouga saw her eyes, they were full of hate and pain. So had Inuyasha. Soon her hands reached her head, like she was trying to keep her normal coherent thought. "Tell her Inuyasha! Tell her how you really feel!" Inuyasha stared at her. _How would she know how I feel? _ But that didn't matter. "Kikyo! I don't love you. I love… Kagome." Inuyasha looked down, with Kikyo and Kagome shocked. Kagome was happy, while Kikyo refused to believe such a thing…but. 

Shinrami realized that Kikyo was going to aim an arrow for Kagome. Kikyo picked it up and aimed and it shot off… Kagome closed her eyes. But when she didn't feel it go into her she opened them… She saw an arrow in Shinrami's abdomen. She raised her bloody hand and her bloody claws extend even longer. "Die… you clay bitch." She whispered, her hate over-riding her normal thought, she ran and slashed. Kikyo screamed as the claws ran through her, again and again. Since she was just clay, no blood flowed the only thing that came out was this clear-reddish liquid. Kikyo screamed. No one could believe Shinrami's cruelty. When Shinrami, finished by landing on the ground… Kikyo fell into dust , into broken clay on the green grass, and that liquid was splattered everywhere. Images flowed into Shinrami's mind ones of her mother and her, playing right on this grass, the grass she loved to feel. Then she passed out bleeding heavily from her wound. 

Me: Thanks to all reviewed, and what-not. I'm so happy that people love this story. I would have never thought people would. But thanks to Laura-chan, Kaoru Himura, CD98, and Dincht Girl. Thank you all. I love you guys! Also thanks to YamiNeko for telling me it was Sesshomaru's LEFT arm and not right. And to Trinni, I'm not insulted, I know I don't have complete sentence structure, I've just been writing this for so long I'm use to it, but I did have the sentence structure when I wrote a short story for school, so don't worry yourself over, but thanks! 

Inuyasha: Jeezz you talk so much… I almost fell asleep. 

Me: ::Eyes blazing, holding up a baseball bat:: Do you wish to get the shit beaten you of you again?

Inuyasha: ::Hides behind Miroku:: *whimpers* no

Kagome: Please read and review!

****


	12. A Mother who loved her

AN: I don't Inuyasha and the gang. But Shinrami is a creation of my demented mind.

Shinrami opened her eyes, they were full of pain and regret. She remembered in her transformed state, she had killed someone… She was so desperate to make everything work. But she remembered that Kikyo was trying to kill Kagome. She couldn't let that fucking piece of clay do that to her friend. She was in pain, the arrow had done a lot of damage to her body. Would her Mother approve of what she had done? She didn't know then she heard someone coming. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. "I wonder if she'll wake up?" She heard a man speak. She identified the voice as Kouga's. "I don't know, she's been laying there for awhile now." She knew that was Kagome's voice. _I've been… that's why I've been here for so long. _They left her and she opened her eyes again. She tried to sit up, she succeeded with the first try but with much agony. 

"Mother what should I do?" she questioningly whispered. Tears started to show in her eyes, but she soon wiped them away. But she silently whimpered, she knew she didn't alert anyone. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake yet. She quietly stood and went out the window, to go into the woods. As she walked she soon clutched her abdomen, and fell down a small hill. Her eyes went dull. She seemed dead but she wasn't they were just glazed over with pain. Soon Rin came into site and saw her laying there. "Oh," Then she put her ear to her chest where her heart would be. "She's still alive. If Sesshomaru-sama sees her he'll hurt her." She proceed to pull Shinrami away deeper into the forest. Then hid her in the shadows of a Sakura tree. (Sorry if there weren't Sakura trees back then.) Then Rin left to get some water and food for the hanyou. 

As Rin was cooking, Shinrami woke up. "Rin…" The little human girl turned and smiled. "Are you alright?" Shinrami shook her head. Rin walked over and laid the food at her feet, she smiled. "Thank you Rin, I suggest that you get away from me. You don't want Sesshomaru to find me." Rin nodded and left to her to herself. Shinrami looked at the food, and ate it. She could barely move, she was too badly injured to even try. She fell asleep in the light of the red setting sun. The full moon appeared and she changed. Her black hair moved with the wind. In no time Rin came back and put a blanket on her so she wouldn't get cold. She left again so Sesshomaru would notice that she was gone. 

Everyone was around the campfire. Kouga kept looking at the hut where Shinrami 'was' sleeping. "Dammit wolf! Just go in there. You've been looking back there on and off for two hours!" Inuyasha growled. Kouga took the advice and when in the hut to find that she wasn't there. "She's gone!" he shouted as he ran out. "What?!" Miroku shouted. "She's too injured to be walking about!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha thought and looked up, sure enough there was a full moon. "Everyone look for a human girl." They nodded, and separated. They searched everywhere. Kouga sniffed around and caught on her scent. He ran as fast as he could which was very fast. He found a girl sleeping against the Sakura tree. He sniffed again. "Shinrami." He said quietly. He sat next to her and stroked her soft black hair. He fell asleep next to her.

She woke up soon, feeling warmth. She turned to see Kouga… She absently smiled. She then saw Rin again. "Did Sesshomaru catch you yet?" Rin shook her head. "Here take this, as thanks." She took out a small bag, it was slightly bigger than Rin's hand. "This is the stuff I used on Sesshomaru and Jaken." Rin smiled widely and nodded. "Good bye, Rin." Rin ran back to Sesshomaru. Shinrami sighed, and fell back to sleep. 

__

She was running away from something… what she didn't know. Then she saw eyes. Eyes she feared the most. One pair was a black color, the other pair was a dark green, both had no pupils. An acute scent hit her, "No not this scent." She grabbed a hold of her head. She didn't want to remember. Those eyes or the scent that came with them. The she saw a person, it was someone she knew all to well. "Mother!" She cried, tears coursing down her face. She ran to the woman and hugged her hard. "I miss you, mom…" The gently woman, had dark violet hair with beautiful and expressive silver eyes. Her hair was caressed white beads. Two around her bangs and three with the rest of her hair. She had claws and magenta curls on her cheeks. Her ears were like a humans, but were pointed at the tips. She had two piercing in each of her ears. She too was clad in white, but also with purple and gold it was a normal kimono. "I know my little, Shinrami" Her mother held her closer. "Don't worry, my little one. What you did was the right thing." Shinrami looked shockingly up at her mother. "what..?" she asked as if she was a little child. Her mother only smiled. "You were protecting a friend, by killing that woman. So please don't fret over it." Shinrami nodded and smiled. But her eyes turned sad "Don't go!" Her mother smiled again. "Don't worry you have your friends… and the one you love." 

Shinrami woke up breathing heavily. She saw Kouga sleeping. Looking like a pup. She smiled sweetly. She felt so much better. She stood up it was still dark. She pulled out a flute, it was a pure white flute. It looked like it was made from a youkai fang. As she put it to her mouth the sun came up as she started to play. She turned back into her normal self. She played a beautiful tune, the sun like the dusk was red. Inuyasha thought it unusual but when the music hit his ears, he dropped his ponderings, and went to find it. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara also went to find the source of the enchanting music. 

Shinrami jumped tree to tree, playing her flute. Her playing woke Kouga who didn't find her next to him and began to freak-out. Inuyasha popped him on the head. "Kouga, what the hell are you freaking out about?" Kouga angrily turned to him. "Shinrami was sleeping right there!" He pointed, the flute music came closer to the group. To there shock, Shinrami hung from the tree branch playing the flute. Her legs let the branch go and landed, and finished. Kagome was the first to run over, and hug her. Shinrami cringed in pain. "Not so hard, I'm still hurt." Kagome backed away. A bit of blood on her uniform. "And your still bleeding." Shinrami giggled and nodded. "Come on, I've got to take care of you." Kagome said. She nodded. Miroku having his arm around Sango's waist asked. "What's with the flute?" Shinrami in her stern kind gaze said. "It's celebration music. I should tell you that this flute is made from my mother's fang." Sango stared at her, and stuttered. "You… your moth.. mother?" Shinrami nodded. "A celebration for what?" Inuyasha asked. "What I accomplished. That's what all dream youkai's do." She kept on walking while the others stopped dead in their tracks. "Dream youkai?!" Kagome shouted. "Yes, dream youkai. I part dream, cat youkai and human." Everyone just stared at her not moving. "Yo! Aren't you guys coming?" She asked over her shoulder. Everyone one else started walking again, utterly confused. 

When Kagome and Shinrami were alone in the hut, she asked the hanyou. "What is a dream youkai?" Shinrami laughed "A dream youkai,…It really depends on the youkai. Also dream youkai's can see dreams. ALL TYPES of dreams. Even bodily ones." Kagome instantly blushed. "Me… I decided young that I wanted to help people, like my mom. Help people achieve their dreams of romance." Her eyes glittered. "I always felt like that." Kagome smiled. "Thank you for saving me." Shinrami hugged her. "I had to. You guys are my friends. I wouldn't stand to see any of you getting hurt." Tears rolled down her cheeks unknowingly. "Now you. Go to that Inuyasha of yours! And tell Sango congratulations." Kagome was baffled. "Congratulations?" She nodded. "Sango's pregnant. Her dreams told me. Mostly her dreams with Miroku." Kagome nodded. Shinrami laid down and fell into sleep. 

Kagome smiled as she walked out. "She'll be alright. Oh and she told me to tell you something Sango." Sango with Miroku had a smile. "What?" Kagome leaned in. "Congratulations for yours and Miroku's baby." Sango nearly fell over with shock. Before she could say anything Kagome left with Inuyasha trailing behind her on all fours looking rather cute. A far distance from them, Kagome sat on the grass. Inuyasha crawled up to her and sat next to her. "I'm glad Shinrami was here… But I would have never thought.." Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips. He decided it was time she was his… with her consent anyway. "Kagome… I want to make you mine…now." His golden eyes reflected that need, of her. Kagome's eyes opened a little, and smiled. She kissed him as her approval. Her scent was sweet and intoxicating it made his need of her grow. He laid her down, with one hand caressed her side. His other was going up her skirt. Kagome moaned "I love you, Inuyasha…" His dog ears, were perked up just in case. But he mostly focused on his soon to be mate. 

He relieved her of her top and bra. He nuzzled her neck as his hands went to her breast. Like in her dream she dove her hands into his top, which opened it up. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her hands on the small of his back. He soon discarded his red fire rat top. His right clawed hand ran through her raven hair. While his left pulled on her skirt. She kicked off her shoes, and left her socks. He hastily removed the rest of his cloths. He trembled, as he slowly entered HIS woman. Kagome moaned, and moved her hand to rubbed Inuyasha's puppy ears. He growled, in lust as he slowly thrust inside her. She groaned more, as her pleaser increased. In no time they were panting and sweating, looking lustfully at each other. He felt that, his desire of spilling in her was coming. His anxiety rose, as he went faster, but still tenderly so he wouldn't hurt her. At climax Kagome nearly screamed at her pleaser, Inuyasha like most K-9's howled as he spilled his seed in her. She was now his, and his alone. He was so tired, he fell to the side of her. He instantly fell asleep. Kagome smiled, grabbed his top and covered them both with it. "I'm yours and you're my puppy… now" She snuggled into his chest, and fell to sleep in her lover's arms.

Me: AAAAAWWWWW!!!! ::bashing eyelashes:: Wasn't that cute?! ::takes a bite of the cookie, then thinks…:: shit…

Inuyasha: ::drools:: Give!

Me: No! Go ask my sister, for some you mutt.

Inuyasha: ::flames around him:: What did you call me!!!???

Me: ::Holds a mallet:: Mutt! ::eats more:: 

Inuyasha: ::Gets really cute puppy eyes:: 

Me: ::Sigh:: Fine here. ::gives the rest to Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: ::Munches on it:: 

Kagome: Please read and Review. And Thanks to all that reviewed! And just to tell you Aurora hasn't drawn the pic of Shinrami's mom. But She'll tell you soon ^_^.


	13. A Sad Memory

AN: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. But I do own Shinrami because she is a creation of my demented mind. 

In the late afternoon. Shinrami woke up. She smiled for she was happier that she ever was… except when her mother was still alive. She stood and walked out of the hut. She was still in a bit of pain. Her gaze was stern and unemotional. She walked a bit, seeing Miroku and Sango holding each other. She didn't see Kagome, Inuyasha or Kouga. _Oh boy… Inuyasha must have made Kagome his. _She concluded. Cute little Shippou was using Kirara as a pillow. She didn't disturb them, and walked somewhere she could see water. "What are you doing!? You shouldn't be walking!" She turned to the voice to find Kouga. "That's your…ouch!" He had pushed on her abdomen. "I think not." She just sat down. He took a seat next to her. "What is the matter with you?" Her gaze didn't move to him. "I… I still hate Kikyo. She was going to kill… my friend. She stood back up. Her back was to Kouga. "I hate her. Just like I hate the youkai's that killed my mother." Tears pierced her eyes, as she thought about it. "I've never felt so much… hate." Kouga moved himself closer to her. "Please tell me. What do you dream of?" She blushed. _What is wrong with me? Why does he have this effect on me? _

Her hands touched each other, and her chest. "Me… I've always wanted to find my mate… the love of my life. Someone who loves me… But I'll never find such a man." But her heart was saying that was a lie. He was right there behind her. "But also it is weak to show such emotions. Kindness, fear, and love." Her heart again told her. All she was saying was all a lie. "What about that? You show kindness…" Her eyes widened. _He's right! …I have… I'm afraid to love someone… I'm afraid… that I'll end up like my mother… _Kouga then rested his hands on her shoulders. She blushed. But she shook it away. "You know… my mother… she died because she was kind and gentle. And the fact she mated and loved a human." Kouga looked kindly at her. "Why are you…" Shinrami shoved Kouga away. "My mother was killed right in front of me! Just leave me be!" She ran away from him. Leaving him shocked. A mile away she found a pool of water. She felt sticky…. _Must be the blood_ She thought. She carefully took of her clothes. She walked over and submerged her whole body, but her shoulders and head. 

Kouga still in shock, walked back his head in a daze. _Her mother killed in front of her… _He sat with a thump. Sango and Miroku looked over at him. In no time Inuyasha and Kagome came around. Kagome saw Kouga sitting there in a daze. "Sango-chan, come with me." Somehow she knew that Kouga's daze was caused by Shinrami. Kouga even in a dazed state could smell the musk scent of Inuyasha on her. She was now his. _I wish I could make Shinrami mine…but… _He bit his lip. _She wouldn't allow me to.._

Sango and Kagome searched around until they found her resting in water. Her crimson hair wet her eyes full of confusion. "Come join me. Sango-chan, Kagome-chan." Sango and Kagome smiled. They did just that. "What's on your mind?" Sango asked as she parked herself. "Mostly my mom and…" She stopped. "What is it? You know Kouga really seems…" Shinrami cut her short. "I know… He has fallen…" She said softly. "I just don't know… how do I feel…" She lied. No one at the time could tell she was blushing. "Hey remember when you said you had no qualms. About seeing someone nude?" Shinrami reluctantly nodded. "What about Kouga?" Kagome questioned. It was then she turned redder. Just thinking about it. "Oh, you do…" Shinrami was about to say something until she smelled mint, dog, and wolf. This time she noticed that Kouga's scent had more that wolf to it… she just didn't know what it was at the moment. It was different that what she was use to… She picked up a good sized rock without the boys seeing it. "What's wrong, Shinrami-chan?" She smirked "Who are the only ones that smell of mint, dog, and wolf?" They nodded as she tossed the rock over. Two seconds later, screeching could be heard. Those of Kouga and Inuyasha. That rock completely missed Miroku. It apparently hit Kouga in the shoulder, then fell onto Inuyasha's foot. They whimpered as Miroku forced them to move. 

"Ouch…" Sango muttered. Then Shinrami blurted "I think… I'm afraid… afraid to love someone else. Mostly because my mother died… murdered by other youkai. She was killed because she loved a human, and she was kind and gentle to the human race." Kagome gasped. "Your mother was killed…" She nodded. "Right in front of me. She was a beautiful woman. Her name was… Aikatana… I can still see her. Her sparkling silver eyes. The long soft dark violet hair. She soft fair skin. She could had anyone…" Kagome leaned in Shinrami smiled. "Come here, Shippou." Shippou unwillingly came out from behind a rock. He sat on the bank next to Shinrami. She pulled her hand out the water and rubbed Shippou's head, as she spoke. "One night. My mother was taking care of me for my father was gone. Then the youkai's attacked my mother. They didn't know I was there. They slashed at her. When they were done, they left her for dead. Her blood every where… But she was still alive." Tears coursed down her pale fair face. "She… she crawled in agony over to me. She smiled at seeing me unharmed. But also she did that so she could give me her flute. A flute made from her own fang. She told me how to use it… then…then she died. I was so scared… Not long after my father died of grief…" Sango and Kagome were in tears. "Who killed Aikatana…?" Sango had to ask. "Wolfs. But none from Kouga's pack. All tribes smell differently. But ones from the same tribe smell alike. The ones who killed my mother smelled nothing like Kouga's tribe." Shippou jumped on her shoulder and wiped her tears away with is fuzzy fox tail. "Thank you, Shippou." She gently hugged Shippou. "I think you should tell Kouga." Kagome said. "I guess… your right…" Shippou whispered to her. "Don't worry, Shinrami. Kouga would take care of you. He would protect you. So would his tribe." Her eyes glittered. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Now I feel ready." They just sat there and sat there for hours. When it was getting dark, Kagome stood and Shippou closed his eyes. "Come on, lets get back to them." Sango nodded and got herself up. Shinrami picked herself up, and got her clothes. Kagome and Sango stared in awe. Her wound from Kikyo was now fully healed. 

But another thing caught there eyes. Any man who saw her like this would say she was rounded, almost voluptuous. They would want her. Excluding Miroku and Inuyasha.. But Kouga would drool. "Wow… to a guy, you have a … great body…" Shinrami smiled and lightly blushed. "Thank you…" She put her clothes back on. When every one was dressed, and Shippou had his eyes open. Sango said "Let's go." As they walked Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. 

Me: Jeez that was sad…. I mean sad!!! I was crying when I thought of this. Well I thank everyone who as reviewed this story and future reviewers.

Sango: ::crying:: Damn that was sssoooo sad.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Sango: ::glares:: Insensitive Bastard!!! ::Starts beating up on Inuyasha:: 

Me: Oh boy… Well anyways Shinrami's mommy's, Aikatana is finished. Just tell me if you want it. Thanks!

Kagome: Kami… Well please read and review!


	14. The Surprise

AN: Sorry it took awhile for me to update. ^_^' But anyways I don't own Inuyasha and the gang but Shinrami and Aikatana were created from my demented mind. 

The girls were laughing, when they got back. Inuyasha was holding his foot and Kouga was rubbing his shoulder. "How come Shippou didn't get hurt?!" Inuyasha snarled. Shinrami stroked Shippou's hair. "He's too cute!" The dog and wolf grumbled. Sango gook a seat next to Miroku. Kagome next to Inuyasha and lastly Shinrami took a seat next to Kouga. Kouga lightly flushed. For hours no one really talked at all. Shinrami suddenly got up and left. She looked for a tree in the area that she could sleep in. "A willow tree. My favorite." She whispered with glee. She clawed her way up the tree. When she found a suitable branch she laid on it. When she looked down she saw Kouga there. He was looking up at her. "Yes?" 

Kouga said nothing and continued to look at her. Since she was high up she climbed down a bit. She grabbed his wrist which he was quite shocked about. The hanyou pulled him up into the tree. She climbed higher than the branch. At the right height, she placed him on the branch. She then set herself comfortably on him. He blushed feverishly. Despite that he shyly wrapped his arms about her waist. She fell asleep in his embrace. _I…I love you, Kouga… _She admitted to herself as she dosed off. With his face he caressed her hair, and held her tighter. 

Kagome awoke with Inuyasha cuddled up with her. _My cute puppy…_ She thought. She quietly got up with out stirring anyone up. She walked a bit. She saw the willow tree as she looked up she saw… a sleeping Shinrami and Kouga. Shinrami heard her footsteps. She cracked one eye open. "Yes, Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled, and fingered for her to come down. She was wide awake now, and she raised her brow. She shifted in such a way so Kouga wouldn't wake. "What?" She asked when she was on the grass. Kagome told her something about a surprise. "Well before I do that. I better get Kouga out of the tree. Before he freaks out." Kagome nodded. The hanyou went back up the tree and gently took him down, and back to the campsite. Where everyone else was. "We should get Sango up." They got her up and walked off, so they could talk. 

"Well what about his surprise?" Shinrami asked. "Well your going to tell Kouga. And I brought nice food along with me." The other two girls nodded. "That sounds nice." 

"Thanks" Kagome smiled. "Maybe I can actual tell him." Sango and Kagome nodded. "It is obvious that he loves you." She nodded. 

Kouga woke up not in the willow tree. But on the ground. He sighed _I'm glad she didn't leave me in the tree, _he thought. He stood and sniffed around. He smelled Shinrami's heavenly scent. He also smelled Kagome's and Sango's. _Those three are talking again… _He ran he stirred Miroku and Inuyasha out of there sleep. They followed him with Inuyasha's nose. They saw the girls talking. On the way there, Miroku stubbed his toe on a rock. He hopped a little, he then followed with a limp. 

Shinrami smelled the air. It was then she found out that… other type of scent he had. Mixed in with his wolf scent was the scent of Lilacs… _Weird… _She thought. _A wolf scent with Lilacs? Better than those two… _"I should tell him…" She whispered. "We should head back befor…" Kagome trailed, for she saw Shinrami looking over to the right. Then she saw red. "Sit." She said softly and Inuyasha fell, face first. "Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his head. The three got up and walked away from them. Shinrami purred. The other two smiled at her. "Since you a cat… what type of things can you do?" The hanyou gave Kagome a smirk. "A lot of things. Things that Inuyasha can do." She winked. When they saw Shippou up, they told him what they were doing. He told Kirara what they were going to do. "There is something else I should tell you." They looked at her. "What?" Kagome smiled. "I think this is when Inuyasha was born. He… he told me he was born in the spring. So…" Shinrami nodded. "It's alright. We'll help." Kagome smiled. 

Kirara and Shippou dragged the three away. When the girls were setting everything up. Inuyasha and Kouga were getting annoyed . "Shippou you runt! Where are you and Kirara taking us?" Shippou said nothing. When they finally got back. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Happy day of birth… Inuyasha-chan." Inuyasha was shocked but happy at the same time. "Thank you Kagome." He hugged her tightly. _And I just guessing Inuyasha didn't care at all.. About being dragged around. _Shinrami thought sweetly. "If you guys are hungry we should eat." Inuyasha smiled. He and Kouga dove in. They all laughed for hours, eating and talking. Shinrami couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. 

Kouga soon grasped her hand. He walked her into a open grassy area. He sat her down, as she sat and wrapped his arms around her. "You know what strange, Kouga?" He looked at her "What?" She smiled as she leaned against him. "Mother knew, what I was denying." Kouga confusingly looked at her. "What do you mean?" She flushed as she leaned upwards. Her lips touched his. Electricity went from Kouga's stomach to his feet. He fiercely embraced her, holding her close to him. He had passion on his lips. "I love you…" She whispered. Kouga was shocked but his shocked face softened into a smile. His hand touched her cheek. "As do I." She placed her arms around his neck and fiddled with his long hair. 

"You are my woman." Shinrami nodded. "Yes… I'm your woman." Kouga kissed her deeply. "There are a few things I should tell you." She said after he was finished. Kouga looked lovingly at her. "What is it?" She told him about her mother and how she was murdered by a different tribe of his kind. "Oh, Kami. No wonder… why you were scared of me at first." She nodded. "Please never leave me." He only nodded. "Of course, my neko (cat)" He held her closer to him, as she silently fell asleep. 

Me: There! Finished. But this isn't the last chapter. Hell far from it. 

Inuyasha: Oh shut-up.

Kagome: Hey that wasn't nice, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: So what!

Kagome: SIT!!! ::keeps yelling sit::

Inuyasha: ::Keeps hitting the ground, repeatedly:: 

Me: Ouch… Sango could you please finish?

Sango: Of course. Please read and review

Kagome and Inuyasha: ::Kagome still yelling sit, and Inuyasha still hitting the ground.:: 


	15. Kouga's Desire

AN: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. But Shinrami and Aikatana are a creation of my demented mind. Thanks for all the reviews, I feel loved. An important questioned to be answered after this chapter.

Miroku placed his hand over Sango's belly. "I wonder… will it be a boy or a girl?" Sango shrugged. "I don't know." Sango then placed her hand over his. "Well, I can't wait to find out…" Miroku murmured. Sango nodded in agreement. 

Kagome had to go home. Inuyasha held the trinket as she left. "Hurry back, Kagome." She nodded and fell down. As she fell she felt so happy! But she would never tell her family… about Inuyasha and her. Well eventually she would but not now. She went to her bedroom. She fell on her bed and went right to sleep. In her dreamland, Inuyasha was on her mind. 

Night had fallen on the rest of the group. Inuyasha was sleeping by the well. Miroku and Sango, with Shippou and Kirara between them. All of them were sleeping. Shinrami watched Kouga as he slept. She was restless. She had other things on her mind. She picked herself up. She walked to where her and her mother use to play when she was small. She took out her flute and started to play. She played a song her mother always played for her. She always felt calm when this song hit her ears… as did her father. Aikatana had told her, that his song had other effects as well but what… she didn't know. She soon finished, and not to long after she felt a strong pair of hands on her shoulders. They then went down to her upper arms. Pulling her Kimono top down along with them. She turned her head and saw Kouga. "What is it?" He didn't answer, all the did was pull more of the kimono down. She gave him a curious look, as he started to reveal her upper chest to him. 

"Kouga…?" Her silver eyes shined with anticipation and uncertainty. He laid her down as he suckled on her erection. She merely looked at him. He soon moved his face into hers. She could tell what it was he wanted from his eyes. In them were desire and lust. She placed her flute down. She draped her hand on his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss. The white cloth hanging from her arms. His free hands went to work. They removed the cloth from her arms. Then relived her body of the white cloth. Some how he had managed to do both. All that was left on him was the fur around his waist. He marveled at her body. For he had never seen such beauty from a creature such as her. 

He smiled at her tremble pulling on the fur. He saw her blush, at what was before her. He whispered something comforting in her ear, as she relaxed. For some reason he was very relaxed but at the same time embarrassed. He nervously made his way to her opening. She could tell he was nervous beyond comprehension. She smiled at his feeling. "Don't fret love. I'm nervous too." He smiled shyly as she pushed himself into her. Her reaction was more human like than anything else. He waited fore a short while before going again. He thrust gently and tenderly. Nothing of a cat came from her… well except for purring. Unbeknownst to her, her tail was going it's own. It wrapped itself around Kouga's waist. He mildly gasped. But continued to make love to his mate. Finally it happened… What he had been wanting happened. He spilled his seed as he did she let out a soft scream. Not loud enough to wake anyone from sleep. He was so tired that he fell asleep right on top of her. 

She was tired as well but not THAT tired. But she smiled as she got him dressed as well as herself. She walked back with Kouga in her arms. She placed him down where he was sleeping before. She went to her favorite willow tree and fell asleep. Then a mark started to appear on her forehead. But it was far too light to see with the naked eye. All that shown was a long stem with three flowing triangles on the bottom. Which expanded as it went down to the triangles. With each passing hour it slightly grew darker. 

Me: I'm sorry this is a bit short. Oh I wanted to ask you as the readers and reviewers if you wanted me too…

Inuyasha: If you guys wanted her to write a sequel, with our kids…. Feh! 

Kagome: Specifically Mine and Inuyasha's. Sango's and Miroku's. Shinrami's and Kouga's. So tell Aurora if you want it or not. 

Miroku: Please read and review. Thank you for reviewing Aurora's story. ::bows:: 

Aurora: ::bows:: Thank you all again. I love you all! 


	16. Shinrami's Mark

AN: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. But Shinrami and Aikatana are created from my demented mind. So they can not be stolen but they can be borrowed. But with my permission first!!!!

Days passed but it was brutal for Inuyasha. He waited for Kagome. His head hanged over the edge, so he could smell more of her. He sighed, miserably waiting for Kagome. 

Shinrami looked at herself in a pool of water. She touched the mark on her forehead. She frowned. _What is this mark for? _ It was a mix of diamonds, one long hexagon, and a few other shapes. Then she smelled a putrid scent… it was familiar to her. She looked up. _It isn't too far off. It's about two days away. _When she looked back down at the water. Her silver eyes went wide with fear. Two pairs of eyes stared back at her. One black the other dark green. She couldn't contain the scream the welled in her throat. Her scream was one of fear, and it was bloodcurdling.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome as he heard Shinrami's scream. He grabbed Kagome, then ran with her on his back. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

Everyone ran over except for Sango to see what happened. All they saw was the hanyou near water. Kouga gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down she was so calm that she fainted. "I wonder what happened?" Shippou wondered, everyone else were as well wondering the same thing. 

__

Shinrami saw her mother. The wind blew softly. Both the dark violet and soft crimson flew. "Mother? What is this about?" Aikatana softly touched her forehead, where the mark was. "Long ago. Someone who could see the future. She said that someone in our family would mate with a male wolf. A mark would appear to signify when they became mates. And you are that person. This was predetermined, and so was my death by the hand of two wolves." Shinrami nodded. "Though this union which was said that would bear great descendants. Possibly not your children but children after. With this mark. People will know that you are with the wolf tribe." Aikatana hugged her daughter for the last time… "Good luck my little one." Shinrami didn't cry, she nodded. "Goodbye, Mommy…" Then all she saw was light. 

She awoke to see Kouga's handsome face. "Hi…" He smiled at her. "What happened?" She still smelled that disgusting scent. "There coming…" Kouga looked confused. She noticed that everyone else was confused too. She stood on her own two feet. "Two wolves are coming." was all she said as she left for the field she loved. 

When she got there she looked around. _Good no one…_ She sat. She thought about what her mother had told her. _A mark for mating with a wolf… _But she nodded. She was proud to bear this mark. She wanted to be with Kouga… forever. She placed her hands on her upper arms and smiled. _Those two are going to pay dearly…_ Her eyes had a shine to them. A certain shine that would make anyone scramble away in fear. She crackled quietly to herself. When she heard footsteps, and smelled Kouga's sweet aroma. She was her normal self. She smiled as he sat down. "What two wolves?" She smiled at his mild idiocy. "The two wolves that killed my mother. They will be here within two days." Kouga nodded "And… What's with this mark?" Her smile broadened. "Its to prove I'm your mate. People will know that I am now a part of your tribe." She placed her clawed hand on his. He smiled back at her. He then wrapped his arms about her. "Have no worries, I will take care of you." It was only audible to her and her alone. A small sweet smiled crossed her lips. "Thank you Kouga." Right now she could wait to give those wolf bastards, what they rightfully deserved. She knew that Kouga and her friends would be by her side. And she would always have her mother. 

Me: Hell no!!!!! Spoiler: Story ends when Miroku's and Sango's baby is born. And sorry if this chapter was a bit short. ^_^' And yes Crazyinulover I do have a lot of time on my hands. I usually finish my homework early so I can do this. And plus I have finished a WRITTEN version of his so I can type it later. 

Inuyasha: Yay! ::Starts prancing around:: 

Everyone else: ::sweat drop:: oh, brother…

Shippou: Aurora thanks everyone who reviewed so far and the future reviews. Please read and review. Bye!! 


	17. The Killers of Aikatana

AN: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. But Shinrami and Aikatana were created from my own demented mind. They will not be stole but only borrowed with my permission first!!! 

Two days came and passed very quickly. Inuyasha was laying around in a tree. When he looked down he saw two wolves. They both had black hair. Both had fur on their arms, legs and around there waist. What made them different from each other was that one had black eyes the other had dark green. Inuyasha didn't need to say a thing. Everyone but Sango was there. "These are the two Shinrami-chan?" She looked coldly at them. There was no mistaking these two. Those eyes… she could never forget. There stench could never be erased from her mind. The two looked at Shinrami, and smiled. 

"Well look at what we have here, Gano" Said the black eyed wolf. "It's the little hanyou girl of Aikatana." Gano smiled and nodded. "Yes, Blaka I know." Blaka cracked his knuckles. "Should we kill her too?" Gano held up his hand. "No unless…" Kagome spoke. "Why would you kill, Aikatana?!" Gano laughed. "We killed her because, she chose a human over us. So if one of us couldn't have her no one would." Inuyasha snarled. "That is such a stupid reason." The two wolves glared at him. "Who are you to judge us boy." Kouga wrapped is arm around Shinrami's waist. "As a prince of a wolf tribe. You will pay for killing my mates mother. And causing her so much pain and grief." They looked at Kouga. "Yeah right. Young one." Kouga let her go and kissed her cheek. 

Kouga ran around them to get them dizzy. He knew with out a shard in his arm, he couldn't hurt them all to much. "Hey, Inuyasha do you want to kill them?" He asked after he stopped running. "Your Shinrami's friends. So I think you could help." Inuyasha smiled and snickered. "Alright." He then took out Tetsusaiga. The female hanyou held out her hand. "Just a second." She pulled out her flute, and that look her eyes came back. She played a certain tune, when she did the two wolves immediately started clawing each other. Everyone who was watching the scene started laughing. Apparently there was more to her than what the eye showed. 

By the time she stopped playing there were already bloody. "You bitch." She only smiled. "You guys can have them." Kagome didn't really didn't want to mess with them. But Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou…. They beat, tortured, to say the least they did a lot to those two wolves. In no time the two were dead. "Well those two, paid for their crime." Shinrami walked over to Kouga. She draped her arms about him. "Thank you all." they smiled and nodded at her. "We're your friends. Oh course we would help." Kagome spoke. "Of course." Shinrami repeated. She smiled. It was the brightest smile anyone had ever seen on her face. They stayed together for a few more days. Then Kagome had to go back to her home. Kouga had to go home as well, with his mate. They all said their goodbyes. 

I'm sooo sorry this is a bit short!!! Don't hate me. I would like to thank all my reviews future reviewers and my fans. I never thought this story would be well… such a hit with a lot of people. I have a sequel coming up I think I'll call it 'Children of the Dreamers'. It will be mostly about the children of Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shinrami, Miroku, Sango, and just for fun a child from Shippou ^_^. I thought that he might be old enough at the time before this story took place. But if not well too bad. Thank you, I love you all!!!

~Aurora


	18. The Birth of a Child

AN: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang but I do own Aikatana and Shinrami for they were created from my demented mind. 

Kagome was happy as she could be mostly because she would go back to see Sango's and Miroku's baby, and thus see Shinrami again. "I can't wait to see them both, and of course, I can't wait to see Inuyasha." She whispered, she then went to the dining room to eat supper with her family. 

It really didn't take long for Kouga to carry Shinrami to his home. When they got there all the others whistled. "Is she Kouga's woman?" Kouga wrapped his arm about her and said. "She's not only my woman but my mate." The wolves saw the mark on her forehead and knew. "Please lady, come in." She smiled. Shinrami then remembered something her mother had told her. 

__

My little one as you get older… and more experience in the world. You will find people who would give your life as they would do for you. And if you trust in them you will never go astray. Having people like that is the greatest gift, and dream… anyone could have. 

Shinrami will never forget these words. Soon Sango would give birth and she would be there to see the child of Miroku and Sango. 

Months went by, and Sango was in labor. Miroku was pacing back and forth, a nervous wreak. Everyone else was patiently waiting, but a few were tapping their fingers. As soon as they heard a baby cry, Miroku rushed to the room to be stopped by a woman holding a child. "Congratulations it's a boy." Miroku was so happy, he also was about to fall to the floor crying or faint. But he held the child in his arms. He had black hair, and the same purplish-black eyes as his parents. Of course he had an air void. Hopefully that curse would soon be broken. But now Miroku didn't care. "What is his name?" Shinrami and Kagome asked. He thought, then answered. "Taryo." They all nodded. In no time they heard Sango was alright and a party started. It continued into the night and more were to come. And the children of them would meet, as they got older. 

Well its now over. I'm glad people wanted to enjoy the ride of these people. ^_^ Thank you all for reading and the sequel should be up soon. Thank you all. 

~Aurora


End file.
